Shuichi Akai
"Akai" redirects here. For other uses, see Akai (disambiguation). Shuichi Akai (赤井 秀一 Akai Shūichi) is an FBI agent and a major figure in the battle against the Black Organization. He once assumed the identity of Dai Moroboshi (諸星 大 Moroboshi Dai) and infiltrated the Organization, where he was given the codename Rye (ライ). During this time he made enemies with Gin and became romantically involved with Akemi Miyano. Background Shuichi Akai is an American of Japanese descent and member of the American Federal Bureau of Investigation, on special assignment in Japan to capture Vermouth. His superior is James Black and his partner is Jodie Starling. He had infiltrated the Black Organization under the name Dai Moroboshi - and the codename "Rye" - as a mole and dated Akemi Miyano, one of their low-ranking members, to feed information to the FBI. In order to facilitate the latter, and later because he had genuinely developed feelings for Akemi, Shuichi saw himself forced to break up his then on-going relationship with Jodie. Later on, his cover in the Black Organization was accidentally blown by his colleague Andre Camel, and when Akemi was killed, he declared her murderer, Gin (with whom he seems to have had some tensions even before his exposure), his personal enemy. 'Infiltration of the Black Organization ' Five years prior to the current time-line, FBI agent Shuichi Akai infiltrated the Black Organization using the alias Dai Moroboshi as a mole and dated Akemi Miyano, one of their low-ranking members, in order to meet Shiho Miyano and use her influence to get into the Black Organization. Although at first he was simply using Akemi as a tool, they both fell in love with each other. Shuichi distinguished himself as an agent and two years prior to the current time-line received the codename Rye and was called to work under executive agent Gin. The FBI laid a trap hoping to capture Gin at a warehouse where the meeting was supposed to take place, but the Black Organization discovered Akai's true allegiance and Gin never appeared. Personality Shuichi is a tenacious but stoic agent. Even in personal matters, he remains cool, even detached, from anyone, but his redeeming value is a great sense of loyalty to anyone he knows. He is a skilled and relentless pursuer and detective, qualities which have labeled him the number one enemy of the Black Organization and earned him the nickname "Silver Bullet". He looks forward to opportunities to hunt the Black Organization down and get revenge for Akemi. While usually professional, he often acts independently of the FBI, and even his boss James Black has trouble getting ahold of him. Shuichi gets along well with Conan, who share many personality traits. James Black says Shuichi is an introverted person who doesn't easily get close to people and he has become even more closed off since Akemi's death. He doesn't often say what he is thinking. Shuichi has an unhealthy tendency to prioritize his missions above the emotional wellbeing of his friends, coworkers, family, and love interests. Conflict between his missions and the interests of those he cares about has lead to significant sorrow for him and others. Shuichi prefers to plan secretly, and will readily trick his friends and coworkers, even injuring them, if helps the success of his missions. Shuichi is often forgiven for these transgressions because his judgment is usually sound and his plans work out well. Shuichi's secret plans, while strategically robust in the short term, often cause emotional problems for others that he does not fully appreciate. Even though he means well, Shuichi is notably clumsy at trying to comfort and connect with others. As Subaru Okiya, his technique to approach Ai Haibara leaves her terrified of him, and repeated contact only intensifies her loathing. Despite his social awkwardness, Shuichi is not unempathetic; he gives Jodie some hope by leaving her a message in his own handwriting, and leaves her a very roundabout hint about his identity after knocking her down even though he cannot reveal the truth to her yet. Appearance Shuichi is a tall man of Japanese descent with short wavy hair. His trademark features, by which people close to him have identified him are his eyes which have permanent bags underneath them that make him appear sleep deprived. Other characters often describe him as evil eyed or having a sharp gaze. His eyes are blue in the manga (like every other character) and green in the anime. He and Masumi Sera presumably more closely resemble their mother then their father. The second trademark feature is his knit cap, which he is always shown wearing. When he was younger he had a grey fedora which Masumi now wears herself. Up to one year ago, he had very long waist length hair, which he cut after the death of Akemi Miyano "to freshen up." Shuichi is left-handed. He is a heavy smoker and his favorite drink is bourbon. His outfit is a grey jacket on top of a collared black shirt, black pants, shoes, and his trademark black knit cap. Abilities 'Intelligence ' Shuichi is capable of thinking on par with Conan. He once set up a sniper ambush at a nearby building, knowing that the Black Organization will come and try to kill Kogoro. He also mentioned that he knew that "making them think the FBI set up the transmitter was the priority." 'Firearms and Sniping ' Shuichi, is the most capable sniper shown so far, to the point of shooting a small piece of gum out of Gin's hand from about 700 yards away, which is a lot more than the range of Black Organization's professional snipers Chianti and Korn. He also managed to get a shot on Gin from the same distance. Shuichi is good at handling shotguns as well; he accurately shot Vermouth from the hip faster than she could aim at him with her subcompact pistol. He is a sharpshooter with a handgun as well, capable of busting a moving car's tire from a speeding car with just a single shot. Shuichi uses Calvados' SPAS-12 shotgun to bring down Vermouth, an Arctic Warfare Magnum sniper rifle to shoot Gin, and Kusuda Rikumichi's Glock pistol to disable Rei's subordinates. Akai is unusual in that he is "eye-bidextrous" while shooting. Like hands and feet, most individuals have a dominant eye they prefer to use when lining up a shot, but Shuichi is shown using both eyes at different times. 'Driving ' Shuichi is a skilled driver. He can overtake many cars quickly in heavy traffic conditions and drift around a u-turn. He drove a Chevrolet C1500 which was later bombed by Rena. 'Martial Arts ' Shuichi is also a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant. Having extensive skill and knowledge of Jeet Kune Do, he taught his sister Sera much, who openly acknowledges him to still be much stronger than her. In Darkest Nightmare, Akai fight against Amuro. 'Cooking' Shuichi learned how to cook thanks to Yukiko Kudo. 'Disguise' Shuichi is able to do a proper disguise thanks to Yukiko Kudo and equipment from Professor Agasa. Appellations FBI= |-|Black Organization= |-|Friends & relatives= |-|Others= Plot overview 'Timeline ' Main article: Shuichi Akai timeline Speculation Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Akemi Miyano' Shuichi Akai and Akemi Miyano were lovers while he was infiltrating the Black Organization. Shuichi's original mission was to date Akemi Miyano in order to meet Shiho Miyano. Shuichi used Shiho's influence to gain rank in the Organization, intending to become trusted enough to meet with high level agents so the FBI could capture one for questioning. As James Black later recalls, although Shuichi's relationship with Akemi was merely a stepping stone, Shuichi actually fell in love with Akemi, and considered her his real girlfriend. Because of this he broke up with Jodie Starling. Sometime later, Akemi develops the suspicion that Shuichi really wasn't who he claimed to be. After Shuichi's expulsion, he confirms that he is an FBI agent to her. To Shuichi's surprise, Akemi doesn't seemed surprised by this, so Shuichi asks her why she never said anything about her suspicions that she was being used by him before, and Akemi hints it is because she loves him. Initially, the Organization couldn't do anything about Akemi because they needed the loyalty of her sister, but two years later they decided that the risk of her contact with Shuichi was too much. They decided to create a situation where they could eliminate her by having her do a bank heist she was supposed to fail. Sometime near the day of the heist, Akemi sent Shuichi a long text message, asking him if he wants to be her real boyfriend when she is finally free from the Organization. After the heist, Akemi is killed by Gin, and it is unknown how Shuichi responded if at all. Shuichi treasures her final text message, and keeps it in his phone many months after Akemi's death. The message also contains a P.S. which has not been revealed yet. How Akemi and Shuichi met in the manga is unknown, but in the anime, Shuichi Akai originally met Akemi by an intentional accident. She accidentally hit him with her car when he deliberately walked into the street in front of her in order to be hit by her. Akemi was concerned, and helped take him to the hospital, watching over him until he was better. When he woke up, he felt no anger over what she did, and even asked for her name, to which a very flustered Akemi replied, while he told her his fake name: Dai Moroboshi. After this they began dating. 'Jodie Starling ' While Jodie and Shuichi's relationship had been viewed as mere colleagues, it is revealed later on in the series that Jodie and Shuichi had dated before about 5 years prior. However, after Shuichi infiltrated the Black Organization under the alias of Dai Moroboshi, he started dating Akemi Miyano in hopes of using her to attain information about the Black Organization. Despite this, Shuichi ended up falling in love with Akemi, leading him to break up with Jodie, stating that, "To be able to love two women at the same time…it’s not that handy a personality." In spite of the break-up, Jodie still held strong feelings for Shuichi which never wavered as time passed and took his apparent death at Kir's hands especially hard, to the point of being reduced to te 'James Black' James Black is the boss of the FBI agents in Japan and therefore the boss of Shuichi. He was the only FBI agent to know that Shuichi was alive, but only because he saw the glue on Shuichi's fingers and would have otherwise also been kept in the dark. 'Andre Camel' Andre Camel worked with Shuichi Akai before when he was an agent in the Black Organization. Camel was involved in the plan to capture Gin two years ago, but he gave away the plan of the FBI when he saw a member of the organization disguised as an old man. Because of this, Shuichi's identity became known to the Organization. However, Shuichi does not seem to bear a grudge against Camel but worked together well. 'Ai Haibara ' When Haibara first met Shuichi, she thought he was a member of the Black Organization. Shuichi seems to know of Haibara's identity. Haibara knows him as Dai Moroboshi, her sister's boyfriend who betrayed the Organization. Haibara should know Dai was a spy and FBI agent, after hearing an exchange between Bourbon and Kaitou Kid through a microphone, but she does not know him by the name Shuichi Akai. He made a promise with Akemi to look after Haibara's welfare. 'Conan Edogawa ' Shuichi and Conan get along well and are capable of thinking on par with one another. In the short time they have worked together, Shuichi has come to respect Conan's intellect and deductive skills and speaks to him professionally. He is also aware that Conan and Shinichi Kudo are really one and the same person. There is further speculation amongst fans that Shuichi has figured out that Ai was formerly Sherry and (more than likely) learned about her research for the Black Organization and the two possible effects of APTX 4869. 'Masumi Sera ' Masumi Sera is Shuichi younger sister. Masumi wasn't born yet when Shuichi went to America to study, so they first got to meet each other, when Masumi was seven. Shuichi cares for his sister. While Masumi was growing up, Shuichi would send her training tapes of Jeet Kune Do that she could practice after. Shukichi Haneda ' Shukichi Haneda is Shuichi's younger brother. He keeps track of Shukichi Haneda's shogi matches. During a reunion ten years ago Shukichi shows concern over his choice of path in life. '''Mary Sera ' Mary Sera is Shuichi's mother. She hoped that he would become a father figure to Masumi to replace their missing biological father. 'Black Organization ' 'Gin ' Main article: Gin and Shuichi AkaiShuichi Akai and Gin are rivals and hate one another. It is implied that they didn't get along even before Shuichi was exposed as an undercover FBI agent. Shuichi refers to Gin as "Koibito", which ironically means 'lover.' Gin killed Shuichi's love Akemi, so Shuichi thinks of Gin as his archenemy. 'Bourbon ' Shuichi Akai and Bourbon are stated to be enemies. It's been stated that Bourbon hated Shuichi more than Gin did. Bourbon believed himself to be the only one capable of killing Shuichi, and refused to believe that Shuichi was dead. Shuichi feels neutral toward Bourbon, saying that he is not someone that he wants as an enemy. Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Shuichi placed 12th in the poll with 53 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *In honor of the release of the 800th manga chapter, Shonen Sunday held a popularity poll/contest containing 91 Detective Conan characters to choose from. Shuichi placed 7th overall with 415 votes. Name origin Akai's name comes from the Mobile Suit Gundam character Char Aznable, whose nickname was the "'''Red (Akai) Comet", and Char's voice actor [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Shuichi_Ikeda Shuichi Ikeda] (who is also Akai's voice actor). Additionally, his alias, Dai Moroboshi, comes from Char's real name, Casval Rem Deikun (sounds like Dai-kun in Japanese). Moroboshi can also mean falling star, another possible allusion to Red Comet. Different looks Shuichi Before.jpg|Shuichi's "Before" Appearance (Episode 259) Shuichi After.jpeg|Shuichi's "Middle" Appearance (Episode 345) A Scarlet Return-Shooting Shuichi.jpg|Shuichi's "After" Appearance (Episode 783) Quotes Trivia *Akai's voice actor, Shuichi Ikeda, is the real-life husband of Akemi Miyano's voice actress, Sakiko Tamagawa. *Akai is left-handed. See also *Characters *Subaru Okiya *Scar Akai *Masumi Sera *Unknown child *Akai family's middle brother *Akai family *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Black Organization *Rei Furuya *Rye (Alcohol) References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters